Lone fox and Kit
by naruto4life1994
Summary: With the Murder of his wife and clan, Naruto Uzumaki with his son walk the road of vengeance and follow the path of an Assassin. (Based elements from Shogun Assassin, Lone Wolf, and Cub) Warning: Heavy violence, Strong Blood and gore, Language. Rated M chapter 1 fixed


_I decided to write this due to my internet being cut off resulting in my Db Super Naruto story to be frozen in my hard drive which I cannot access without the internet, so as this story is put up, I will continue to write my Naruto DB super crossover chapter, this story will be based on a classic manga and movie, Lone Wolf and Cub but will still have Naruto elements, If you have not seen the movie or shows I suggest you check it out, it's really good. Naruto will be born earlier and the Kyubi attack happens earlier too, hope you guys enjoy the story._

_-Warning I do not own Naruto-_

_Lone Fox and Kit_

_Chapter 1: The Assassin with Son._

The bright sun had shined throughout the Shinobi world, the sky was clear blue, and the birds chirped in happiness. three little children were out in the field playing with a bouncy ball laughing with joy, slipping out the grasp the ball started to bounce away towards the road.

Not too far away the sound of a cart was heard and soon revealed to be an impassive young man who looked 17 to 18. He stood 5'10, spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes, tan like skin and three whiskers marks on both cheeks. He wore an orange Kimono with the edges being black and a black belt that closed his top, black hakama pants, wooden sandals and lastly, a sword with a red scabbard around his waist. (Think of Naruto's Kimono from Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution)

He was pushing a baby cart that had a child inside looking no less three playing with a pinwheel, a banner blew from the wind, reading. **'My Son and Sword for hire.'**

The child had looked just like the young man except counting the red straight hair, he wore the same clothes as his father, but the color was red mix with black and over was a gray sleeveless coat with a red scarf around the neck.

The young man came to a halt seeing the ball land on the road, the child looked over the handrail seeing it.

Thoughts were running through the young man remembering the past.

* * *

_ (Flashback)_

_A little boy around six walked up to the stairs. 'I wonder what the old man wants?'_

_Reaching the top, he continued to walk and saw the office. He entered in without knocking. There he saw two people, one that he knew as the old man and surrogate grandfather but was importantly the Sandaime Hokage, the other person he never saw before._

_The man stood six-foot, red hair that was tied in a high ponytail, green eyes, and X scar over his left cheek. He wore a red Kimono top with black Hakama pants and a sword strap around his hip. "Is this him Hiruzen?" The man impassively asked. _

_The Hokage known as Hiruzen nod in confirming. "Yes, this is Kushina's child, Naruto Uzumaki." _

_The child now known as Naruto tilts his head in confusion. The man came over to him and knelt to the same level. "Naruto, you don't know me but I'm your mom's brother, I'm also your uncle, my name is Arashi Uzumaki." Introduced the man known as Arashi._

_Naruto eyes went big in shock, slowly his face brightens in happiness. Arashi explained to the young boy of his clan's origins and their battle that almost annihilated the clan but came out victorious, this made the blonde Uzumaki happier to know that he has family alive._

_"Now Naruto, after discussing quite awhile with your uncle, I've come to an agreement," Hiruzen told him. "You'll be going with him to Uzushiogakure, the home of the Uzumaki clan and train in your clan ways."_

_Naruto smiled wide with excitement and began to jump around and hugging the old man saying thank you over and over making the Hokage laugh._

_Arashi watched the interaction between the two and could tell they were close. The moment was ruined when the door opened revealing Hiruzens old teammate and rival. Danzo Shimura. "I must protest in this Hiruzen." _

_"And you are." Arashi eyes narrowed at the disrespect._

_"I am the village elder, Danzo Shimura. Hiruzen, Naruto Uzumaki is the ultimate defense for this village, he must stay."_

_"You have no right to control my nephew." The Uzumaki samurai gave a cold glare._

_"Danzo as far as I'm concerned, Arashi has the right since he is Naruto's blood relative, my decision is final." Hiruzen firmly told him with a little KI._

_Danzo was not intimated one bit and looked at Naruto who was nervous and hid behind his uncle's leg, the bandage man turned around and left slamming the door. _

_Hiruzen sighed, looking back to Arashi tipping his hat. "I apologize about Danzo, seems he's been out of hand lately." _

_"No worries, Now I think its best if Naruto gets ready." The Uzumaki member said. _

_The Hokage nod. He knelt to face Naruto. "You leave today Naruto, I want you to take care of yourself, and remember to study hard too." _

_Naruto nod. "I promise I'll be strong and take that hat away from you when I come back." Exclaiming making Hiruzen laugh and Arashi had a small smile._

* * *

_ A week had passed since he left Konohagakure and went to Uzushiogakure, When the young Uzumaki arrived he was greeted by many surviving clansman and relatives. _

_The first day of training he worked with many weapons but Kenjutsu was his most strong attribute with the whirlpool, sword style. Then he trained his element affinity, which was wind, He worked and created a Taijutsu style that targets an enemy's weak point, Fuinjutsu he was remarkably a genius at it. At the age of ten, he had his first kill when an Iwa spy tried to kidnap the Heiress of the clan, Azula Uzumaki._

_Since the rescue the princess had grown feeling for young Naruto but unknown to her so did the blonde Uzumaki. At thirteen he became an expert with many weapons, but the best was his sword at which one was made for him when he had his first kill, the blade was much wider and thicker, Naruto dubbed the sword, Chimamire no Hime. (Bloody Princess) Combining it with his element his Kenjutsu became deadly._

_ A year later, he got married to Azula which was no surprise to the clan since they knew the two loved each other deeply. A few years later she was pregnant and gave birth to a healthy boy, you would think she shouldn't have survived but Naruto being the Fuinjutsu expert made it easy for her._

_ She named their son Arashi in honor of Naruto's uncle who died in battle on a mission, even with it being successful the Uzumaki clan lost a great member._

_This had made the blonde Uzumaki questions himself about returning to Konohagakure. No one did like or respected him except the Ichiraku's and the old man. He was at home with family and one of his own, why leave all this._

_But one day everything changed…forever_

_Naruto was in the Uzumaki shrine with his son in his arm and prayed for his uncle, the loss of his fellow clan members and peace. minutes later the sound of wind blew hard slamming the dual doors open, Arashi woke up to this and cried_

_Sensing something wrong, he quickly got up and ran back to the compound, he smelled blood nearby. Upon arrival, his eyes went wide in horror seeing the body of all his clansman and relatives…dead._

_He held his son closely and looked all around with no words, he couldn't believe it. Hearing a scream coming from his home he ran to the direction and busted through the door, he halted and was shaken seeing his wife bleeding on the floor._

_"Azula!?" he sprinted over and knelt beside her, setting his son down, he picked her up in his arms. "Azula…Azula, who did this?" _

_"A-Arashi… you must protect... our son" she stammered out reaching out to Arashi one last time touching his cheeks leaving blood prints._

_"Azula?" Naruto shook her but no response was heard except the cries of his son. Holding his wife closely, he looked down to find a blood stain mask, a mask that is worn by Anbu's that belonged to…Konoha. His eyes narrowed, could the old man have betrayed him…no… Whoever was responsible for this, worked for the higher-ups... "They will pay…. with rivers of blood!" He exclaimed at the end_

_That day Naruto Uzumaki no longer was a father, no longer a shinobi or samurai but…_

_A Demon_

_He vowed to walk to the road of vengeance._

_A year had passed since the massacre of his clan and the death of his wife, he had taken the time to prepare for his journey, a pathway of bloodshed and regret, a path…of an Assassin._

_Naruto was currently wearing a white ceremony Kimono along with his son who was a few feet away from him facing him. "Arashi…I've decided to walk the path of Vengeance. Today I will begin walking the road to hell. But you will choose your own path." Naruto told his son._

_One-year-old Arashi tilts his head slightly giving a slight gibber._

_He picked up his sword taking it out the scabbard and picked up a red ball, he turned to his son. "You may soon join your mother,"_

_He showed the sword. "Choose the sword, and you will join me." Next was the ball. "Choose the ball, and you join your mother in death. You may not understand my words, but you must choose." He stabbed the sword on the right and set the ball on the left._

_Arashi was awe at the objects._

_"Come, my boy, Choose life or death." Distantly said Naruto_

_Baby Arashi looked between the sword and ball. At first, the red ball looked fun and crawled over to it…Stopping a foot away, he turned to the sword and saw the reflection which fascinates him and crawled to it, he __reached for the blade until he was picked up by his father and held him close to his chest. __"You would have been happier with your mother, Arashi," he told his son who squirmed a little before falling asleep. "...An Assassin with son, this is our fate, Arashi." He told himself._

_His left ear twitched hearing a dozen of men appearing outside his home. He stood up still holding Arashi. Opening the doors, he was greeted with thirty Anbu members. One wearing a boar mask and a tan cloak stepped forward "Naruto Uzumaki, by order of our master you have two choices, swear loyalty to him and come with us or die here along with your son."_

_Naruto had his head down with his bangs shadowed over his eyes. He began to laugh but this was no joyful laugh, but it sounded._

_Demonic _

_The Anbu's for unknown reason had chills go down their spine._

_"You are wrong…I have a third choice." In the blink of an eye, Naruto was beside the Anbu with his arm extended out holding his blade, the head was cut off squirting a fountain of blood staining his Kimono._

_"Kill them!" Shouted one of the enemies and pulled out their tanto's charging at Naruto who dodges with ease cutting them one by one, hacking off limbs and stabbing them. One Anbu went for a slash but Naruto's sword cut through the Tanto sending the broken blade into an unlucky enemy's throat._

_He cut the man's chest deeply which gushed, blocking with his sword he shoved another enemy away and slashed downwards splitting the man into two, He continued shedding more blood._

_five Anbu's were only left. One went through hand signs and before he blew out his fire attack, Naruto rushed to him and crushed the windpipe with the handle of his sword making the enemy choke on his attack burning his organ on the inside frying them to a crisp. __Two more Anbu's went through Jutsu signs but were interrupted by a wind blade that was sent by the Uzumaki's sword slicing half their fingers and heads off._

_The last two trapped him from the front and back. In a blur, they__ slammed their hands on the ground summoning earth spikes at Naruto who calmly waited for the right moment and jumped high making the attacks stab into the two's chest killing them instantly._

_Landing on his feet Naruto stood up looking around for any survivors and found one man with his leg cut off crawling away. He turned him over and pointed his sword at the throat. "Who sent you!?" He demanded._

_The Anbu didn't respond but puked up blood that leaked out his mask to which he died. Staring at the body, Naruto drew his sword back in his scabbard. looking down at his son who woke up looked back with curiosity. "From this moment Arashi, we enter the portal to hell."_

_That was the day…Lone Fox and Kit were born._

* * *

_ (End flashback)_

Naruto was brought back from his memories seeing one of the children picking up the ball and ran back to the others. He continued his path with his son who looked at the kids.

They came to a shrine where they stopped to rest. Arashi was looking at some birds closely while his father looked around finding a letter that had a drawing of a man with a fox head wielding a sword slaying a beast.

"Looks like someone wants our assistants, Arashi," Naruto told his son who looked up at his father

* * *

(Land of Wave)

Naruto walked through the town seeing the poor condition it was at, His eyes slightly narrowed knowing a town shouldn't be in such state.

Arashi sat up looking around but accidentally dropped his pinwheel on the ground, looking over the rail he wanted to get it, but his father kept moving and knew better not to stop.

A young woman with long blue-colored hair wearing a short-sleeved pink shirt and long blue skirt picked it up and walked over to Arashi "You dropped this little one." She smiled handing the toy.

"Arigato," Arashi said, making the woman smile.

"You're very welcome." She gave a slight bow and made her way off.

Naruto continued to walk through the poor town, it slightly shocked him seeing many poor men and women even children. He passed by two men who had swords but from the way they look and dress, they were nothing but thugs.

He could feel the eyes on him from the two but knew they were no threat. He stopped by a small Dango shop to get something to eat with his son who he picked up and set down while holding his hand and walked in.

They found seats and the waiter came over to take the order. Turning to leave Naruto saw the same note as before. He took it off the man who noticed. "Oh, thank you, sir, I don't know how in the world that got there." The waiter appreciated and went to send the order.

Naruto his eyes roamed around till he saw three people coming in with black cloaks covering their faces but one of them was a little shorter. He slowly placed his left hand on the hilt, his son looked calm at this.

A minute later the waiter returned with the food and set them down. Suddenly he pulled out a Kunai going for the kill but Naruto swiftly drew out his sword cutting a deep X gash across the body.

The man grunted in pain before blood spurted and fell dead, breaking the table. In a puff of smoke, it revealed to be another Anbu. Naruto swiftly wiped away the blood and placed it back in his scabbard. He picked up Arashi and placed him back in the baby cart to leave.

"Wait!" called a person. He turned to see the three cloaked men but the one in the middle took the hood off revealing to be a very beautiful lady with Ruby red lips, long straight red hair with her bang covering her left eye. "You are the one called Lone Fox are you not?" she asked."

Naruto simply pulled the letter from his Kimono and tossed them to the ground confirming him. She nodded. "Please follow me." She led them with the two men behind them.

* * *

-Hotel-

Naruto sat in Sieza position along with Arashi by his side and across Mei who took her cloak off revealing her outfit which was a beautiful blue long sleeve dress.

She reached for the suitcase next to her and set it down in the middle opening it and turned to show.

"One million Ryo exact." She told him but saw no reaction, she glanced over the little boy, usually kids his age would be hyper or want to play but this boy, seeing the look in his eyes...

"Tell me the situation," Naruto said catching the woman's attention who nod

"I'm sure you have seen the state the wave is in?" Naruto nod making her continue. "Theirs a reason for that. You see this town has recently been under a Tyrant name Gato, who owns a big shipment company. He's become so rich and so powerful any resistance from the wave were dealt, the police force became corrupted and the Daimyo is powerless because of this." She continued. "I would have sent my men to help but we are currently at a war that requires our full attention."

"Does Gato have an effect on this war?" He questioned

She nods "Hai, my spies had informed me that our enemies leader contacted Gato for a shipment of weapons that he needs to ensure his army's victory." "I need you to Kill Gato before the shipment goes out, please." She bowed her head to the ground to which Arashi did the same.

Naruto closes the suitcase and sealed it in a scroll putting it in his Kimono.

"How long do I have?" He asked.

"Three days at best, I advise you to be cautious, Gato has recently hired four Missing-nin mercenaries. They all come from Kiri, two are known as the Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu, the third is a former member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi who wields the Kubikiribocho, the last person I don't know but from my spies information, he dresses as a Hunter-nin and is able to manipulate ice, I suspect he must be a surviving member from Yuki clan who have a Kekkei Genkai to do such technique." Explained Mei

"It will be done."

She smiled and stood up. "You have my gratitude." Walking over to Arashi she knelt to face him. "For such a young age you have eyes like a warrior, I can tell you'll be really strong just like your father." She touched his cheek while he stared back with interest.

Standing up she gave one last bow and a thank you before leaving Naruto alone with his son.

* * *

-Root Base-

Danzo was in his throne with Root members kneeling before him. "Many have tried to kill the Kyubi brat and his little bastard but have failed, they were killed because of their mistakes, I expect you all to not make the same mistake they did, failure is not an option."

"Hai, Danzo-Sama." Shouted the men and vanished.

Ever since the loss of the first Root platoon it was major damage to the old man's pride which turned to fury as he was bested by a pathetic Jinchuriki, if he couldn't have his weapon then he'll rather destroy it than have it fall into an enemies hand or out of control.

"Your time will soon come to an end…Naruto Uzumaki." spat the old bandaged man walking into the darkness.

* * *

-With Naruto-

Naruto stopped by a shop to see what he can learn about Gato. He looked at his son. "Arashi, I'll be back, stay where you are." His son nod as he left him alone. Arashi began playing around with his pinwheel to entertain himself.

Two laughter was heard coming from behind, revealing the thugs from earlier.

"Can you believe how much money we're going to get from Gato?" the first thug laughed wore a bandana wrapped around his head and was shirtless with black shorts.

"Yeah, I know right Gato is a genius. Once he's done with those ninjas we come in while they're weak and take them out, peace out cake." The second thug said who was obese.

They stopped by a shop to collect their fee and saw Arashi in the cart. "Hey, isn't that the kid that was with that samurai we passed earlier? Asked the Obese thug.

"Yeah it is, why don't we have our self an inspection." The bandana thug emphasized on the last part getting a smirk from his fellow and both walked towards the cart. Arashi looked up and saw they're smirks which alerted him.

"Now kid we're just going to see what your old man is stashing." The first thug went to pull him out, seeing his fathers fights before he acted quick and stabbed the man in the eye with the pinwheel handle.

The thug cried in pain and dropped to his knees, "Ah my fucking eye!"

Arashi got out the cart landing on his feet and went to get his father but was grabbed by the neck of his Kimono "Your going to pay for that you little shit." The now one eye thug said and took out a pocket knife.

Before the thug had a chance, a Kunai knocked the knife out of his grasp. He turned to see a teen boy with dark hair that was spiky with a blue tint, he wore white shorts, a navy blue short sleeved shirt with a high collar, white arm warmers. Blue sandals and lastly a headband that had a leaf symbol. This was Sasuke Uchiha, last survivor of the Uchiha clan

Next to him was a female with long pink hair wearing a red qipao dress with short sleeve and dark green bike shorts, she also had the same headband as the boy' Sakura Haruno an ordinary civilian turned shinobi

"You know picking on a little kid seems pathetic and weak." Said the boy.

"Who the hell are you!?" questioned the fat thug.

Arashi turned and bit his captor's hand hard forcing him to let go, he ran back climbing in the cart. "That's it." the man pulled out his sword and went to strike.

Before Sasuke had a chance to stop the thug a red scabbard blocked the blade surprising the Uchiha at the blondes speed, he saw the young man was having no struggle when the thug was trying to push back.

Naruto knocked the blade out the way and slammed the handle of his sword into the chest dropping the man to his knees and coughed hard.

The fat thug was angry at this and pulled his sword out to attack but the second he looked at Naruto he saw his eyes… his eyes turned red with black slits. The man felt a large KI wash over him and was shaken till he fell to his knees throwing up.

The two shinobis were shocked at what they witnessed, Sasuke had caught a glimpse when the blonde's eyes changed which sent chills but it left when he saw they were blue once again. '_Who is this guy?'_

The one eye thug regained his breathing and stood up, he drew his sword charging at him like a mad man. "You Bastard!"

Naruto stood there until the thug was close enough. At the last second, he drew out his blade cutting across and rotated giving a downward slash slicing the thugs face, blood leaked as he fell faceward, dead.

Sakura seeing this felt like she was going to throw up while Sasuke grimaces as he had seen death before.

The fatass thug scared for his life got up and ran away screaming in fear. Naruto swiftly wiped the blade and sheathed it back in his scabbard.

Arashi looked over the rail seeing his pinwheel broken, he looked a little sad at this. Sakura seeing this felt bad for the little boy. She went into her pouch and pulled out a chocolate bar.

Walking over she knelt to Arashi. "Here. you must be hungry." Sakura offered.

Arashi looked at the candy and then at his father for permission who nods.

Grabbing the candy bar. "Arigato." appreciated the child. the young kunoichi smiled.

"Arigato." Naruto nod and left with his son pushing the baby cart.

As Sasuke watched them leave he noticed the banner as it blew. 'My Son and Sword for hire, what does that mean?' questioned the Uchiha, he should inform his sensei about this. "Come on Sakura, were leaving." He called out.

"Coming." The girl walked back but stopped. Looking at the young man who walked away she saw a red swirl mark on the back of his Kimono, which confused her since Konoha Jounins and Chunins had the same mark on the back of their vest.

Is he their ally? maybe her sensei can answer this when they get back.

* * *

-Gato's mansion-

"What do you mean Kadomasa is dead!?" shouted an angry Gato.

"J-just like I said boss, some samurai guy with a kid cutdown Kodomasa." The second thug from earlier panted from exhaustion after running back.

"A kid?" A large man with bandages covering half his mouth and a huge sword questioned. "Did he have a baby cart with him?"

The obese man nodded. "Y-Yeah."

The man's mouth had formed a grin under his bandages. He sat up from the bed revealing to be Zabuza Momochi. "Looks like you had your first encounter with Lone Fox."

"Lone fox, who the hell is that?" demanded Gato

"It's no surprise you don't know, Lone Fox is well known for his assassinations and sword skills, but more importantly he comes from the Uzumaki clan who are masters at both Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu, last I heard the clan was slaughtered leaving him and his son the only ones alive.

Gato slightly gulped at this but scowled to hide it. "I don't care, Kinjo takes some men and find the bastard, I won't have another Rebellion start again."

"Y-Yes boss." The thug ran off to gather more men.

"Won't do you much good, you'll only send them to their deaths," Zabuza said with a chuckle.

"Then you'll take care of him after you finish the bridge builder, I'll double your pay," Said the Tyrant.

Zabuza laid back down and pondered. "I'll be back to full strength by three days, once I kill those leaf shinobis and the bridge builder, I'll take care of the Uzumaki. Now leave so I can rest Gato." scowled at the end

The midget didn't like the tone but ignored it and walked off_. 'Just you wait Zabuza, you and that bitch will pay.'_ He held his cast left arm while walking back to his office.

Seeing the midget gone Zabuza rested but was in his thoughts. _'Finally, a worthy opponent to test my skills against. Even If I die, I'll at least go out like a true swordsman, but that doesn't mean I'll go easy on him, you best be prepared… Lone Fox.' Zabuza shut his eyes drifting to sleep. 'Hope Haku doesn't take long.'_

* * *

-In the forest-

The birds chirped in happiness as the sun brighten. A beautiful young woman with long dark brown hair was walking through picking out plants

She wore a pink, sleeveless kimono with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-coloured swirls, that went to her ankles. Around the waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow and a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. She also wore a dark-colored choker around the neck.

A bird landed on her shoulder making her smile. She continued to pick around till she heard noises coming from a few distances. Following them, she came across a boy no older than three admiring a bunny that was eating.

She turned to spot a young man around her age sitting in a lotus position and looked to be meditating. She got closer quietly to investigate. Seeing his appearance and the sword around his waist, he looks to be a samurai.

A few minutes had passed, and the young samurai had not moved an inch. Haku was about to move forward but froze sensing something, going in her basket she was ready to pull out her senbons.

Arashi stood up and ran back climbing into the cart. Naruto eyes slowly opened.

The birds flew away.

Root members jumped out to attack. Naruto blocked the first strike and cut him across the body squirting a bucket of blood, he dodged another and stabbed him, pulling out, he gave a slash to another enemy,

One had thrown a chain wrapping it around the sword and ripping it out of Naruto's grasp. Acting quickly he ran to the cart and took the bamboo handrails off revealing them to be two piece staffs that popped out blades at each end. He connected them together and spun around chopping off limbs to each Root Anbu coming his way.

He slashed one against the throat spurting out blood and stabbed another from behind through the mask instantly killing him, adding wind chakra to the staff, Naruto sent a sharp blade gust slicing up the unfortunate souls

Haku was watching in shock seeing this Samurai killing off these shinobi's like nothing, she looked at the child who was watching the killing and was even more shocked that the child was not scared or frightened but was calm.

One Anbu went for a Suiton Jutsu but Naruto saw this and removed the cart handle revealing it to be a Tanto to which he threw fast adding wind chakra which punctures through the Roots heart killing him.

Turning to the last two members who were going for their own Jutsu, he quickly disconnected the staff into two and threw them both the same time stabbing into their chest killing them.

A Hidden Root popped out with Naruto's blade and was about to slice him with it but the Assassin caught it with his hands and kicked the Anbu hard in a vital body part forcing him to drop the weapon which he caught and sliced the Roots head splitting it into two, blood sprayed high as the body fell.

Looking around the bloody battlefield he saw all of them dead. "Arashi." Naruto who had spots of blood on his Kimono and face called to his son whose head popped out the cart showing he was alright.

Haku was still stunned seeing the mask shinobis slaughtered like they were nothing, this was no ordinary Samurai, from the way he threw that Tanto and killed the Anbu she could say he covered it in wind chakra.

Continuing to watch him, he put the weapons back the way they were which now again looked liked an ordinary wooden baby Cart.

Haku hid in the tree's and saw the young Samurai leave with the child.

_'Zabuza-Sama must know about this.'_ She left back to the hideout.

Unknown to her Naruto knew she was there all along, but he knew she was no harm to him, for now at least. He continued moving with his son who started eating the chocolate that was given to him by the nice girl

End of chapter 1

This was just something fun but maybe will update it more, but I'll be working on my DB Super Naruto crossover next, sorry Power Ranger Fans but I'll get back on that soon, hopefully, you like this story so far, leave your comments, any advise other than get a Beta, please no flames or trolls, that's all for today thanks, everyone, have a great day this is Naruto4life1994, peace out.


End file.
